familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lexington, Texas
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1361137 |website = |footnotes = }} Lexington is a town in Lee County, Texas, United States. The population was 1,282 at the 2010 census. Lexington, a trading town, is about northeast of Austin.Trillin, Calvin. 2008-11-24. "By Meat Alone." The New Yorker. Retrieved 2010-03-30. Geography Lexington is located at (30.413974, -97.008480). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,178 people, 460 households, and 311 families residing in the town. The population density was 992.4 people per square mile (382.2/km²). There were 540 housing units at an average density of 454.9 per square mile (175.2/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 79.88% White, 10.87% African American, 1.10% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.17% Pacific Islander, 7.05% from other races, and 0.85% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.42% of the population. There were 460 households out of which 38.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.9% were married couples living together, 12.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.2% were non-families. 30.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.16. In the town the population was spread out with 32.6% under the age of 18, 7.4% from 18 to 24, 27.8% from 25 to 44, 18.4% from 45 to 64, and 13.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 92.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.7 males. The median income for a household in the town was $31,023, and the median income for a family was $37,917. Males had a median income of $32,083 versus $19,886 for females. The per capita income for the town was $16,765. About 11.1% of families and 15.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.0% of those under age 18 and 11.3% of those age 65 or over. Calvin Trillin of The New Yorker said that while Lexington is not geographically in the Texas Hill Country, as it is located on ranch land, it "ethnically is." A politician from Lee County told Paul Burka of Texas Monthly that the voting scenario in the area is "the Germans against the Czechs, and the Americans are the swing vote." Culture On Saturdays farmers and ranchers come into Lexington from areas around the town. A cattle auction takes place at 12:30 PM each Saturday. Snow's BBQ, which Texas Monthly called "the best barbecue in Texas" and The New Yorker called "the best Texas BBQ in the world" is located in Lexington. Education The Town of Lexington is served by the Lexington Independent School District. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Lexington has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Lexington, Texas References Category:Towns in Lee County, Texas Category:Towns in Texas